


夜雨

by Iris60819



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris60819/pseuds/Iris60819
Summary: 没有人在看的时候，也许发生了很多，也许什么都没有发生。*是从原本的合集里搬出来的，之后可能也多以这种短篇形式发布。虽然我觉得很水内容完全相同，看过的可以不需要再来看了，Lof同名文章是我写的。
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 3





	夜雨

藤丸立香惊醒了。  
映入眼帘的是崎岖不平的地面和山洞四壁。火在临时挖出来的坑里劈劈啪啪地燃烧着，但明显感觉得到后继不足：在湿度近乎饱和的空气中，它也许也快要窒息了。她站起来捡过几片发潮的干柴，搭在火堆旁，试图把它们熏干。  
她稍微定了定神，抬头四处看了看。  
山洞里空无一人。  
“……贝狄？”  
没有回应。洞口外，雨砸在树叶上，哗啦啦的声音格外地响，湿冷的天气让她禁不住打了个寒战，带上一卷毛毯，深深浅浅地跑向洞口。外面还是一片漆黑，在火光照不到的地方，夜色浓得像墨一样。她探出头去，眼睛花了段时间适应几乎是完全无光的黑暗。  
“……你在这儿啊。”她松了口气，走向不远处斜坡脚下的那个身着盔甲的人影。对方似乎没有注意到她的到来，为了速度，她稍微在石头表面滑了一段，差点摔了个跟头；但总之还是安全抵达了，她稳住身子，站在石头上拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
被拍肩的人明显吓了一跳。“啊！Master？……怎么了吗？”  
“没有没有，睡醒了没见你，有点担心。”藤丸立香感觉自己笑了笑，几乎是下意识地带着安抚的味道。外面太黑，她看不清贝狄威尔的表情，但她感觉现在他大概有点担心；这个念头让她紧张起来，也跟着开始担心，害怕自己打扰了对方独处的时间。  
“好的，我明白了。我不会离开太远的。”贝狄威尔简单地说。他好像也在笑。藤丸立香松了口气。“嗯。”  
大雨倾盆而下，立香象征性地躲在树下；身上的衣服早已经湿透了，再湿一点也无所谓。她享受着这一刻的宁静，虽然被困在凌晨的大雨中实在算不上什么沉思的好时机。  
“应该很快会来增援吧。”她听到贝狄威尔提了一句，言外之意是在让她放心。只要在增援来之前保住命就好了。这片森林富有生机，找到食物并不是难事，何况她知道他还收集了雨水。  
“嗯，不过增援抵达之前，还要麻烦你辛苦一下。”立香感觉自己在勉强笑着，很轻松地说。  
“不，这是我应该做的。……Servant有身为Servant的责任，您不必为此担心。”  
她点了点头，之后才反应过来对方其实看不到她。“好。……我先回去了哦。你刚刚一直在外面吗？”  
“睡醒之后就一直在这里了。”平稳而冷静的回复。  
不知为何，每次听到这个声音总能让她静下心来，仿佛有他在一切都会变好的。  
“怎么了？”过了一会她听到贝狄威尔说。不回去吗？外面不安全。  
“稍微做了个不太舒服的梦，出来散散心。”她活动了一下冷得有些僵硬的身子，“如果你想一个人呆会的话，我就先回去了。”  
“那么，需要我送您回去吗？从这里上去的路有点陡，如果失足滑下来的话，恐怕会受伤。”  
“不用啦。这点路我还是可以自己上去的，抱歉打扰你一个人的清净。”立香笑了笑，对着大致的方向挥挥手，之后在她转回去准备向发出一点火光的洞口重新攀登的时候，贝狄威尔轻快地走到她身边扶住了她。  
她稍微愣了一下，对这种可以称为是细致入微的照顾依然感到不太适应。  
“……谢谢。”明白对方是赶不走的，她回过神来，明快地说，“麻烦你啦。”  
贝狄威尔没有回答，她感觉他只是默默看着她，替她留意着每一步的落脚点是否稳定。她顺势也扶住贝狄威尔的手臂，自己走在前面，探出安全地点后便快速让开，使身后的人也能站上来。没有多久两人就回到了洞口，之后随着地势变得平坦起来，他们互相松开手，不约而同地把被雨淋湿的碎头发掖到耳后。  
“空气流通不太好，不过没办法。”立香在自己来时的地方坐下，捡过被烘干的木棍，添进火里，之后用石头搭了个架子把毛毯放在上面，烘干湿了的地方。天知道她拿它出去是为了什么，也许只是她认为贝狄威尔会被冻到吧，但从者不会生病，被雨淋了也没有问题……  
没有问题吗？  
她想象了一下贝狄威尔独自站在雨里浑身湿透的样子，心一下子就软了。两人隔着篝火坐下，她翻腾了几下毛毯，烘干之后递给为了节省魔力灵体化盔甲的贝狄威尔：“雨不知道要下到什么时候，先用这个吧。”  
对方难得地没有客气。她注意到他似乎比平时更沉默一些，或许是由于心情低落。  
那确实不是她一个人的梦。  
她叹了口气，把斗篷展开。面积太大，有点难晾，只能再重新叠起来一层一层烘干了。做完之后，她隔着火堆看向贝狄威尔：“需要聊聊吗？”  
碧绿的眼眸沉静地望着她。她读不懂视线的深层含义，但她感觉得到现在或许不是说话的时候。令她意外的是，贝狄威尔很快做出了回答：“如果您希望的话，我不会介意谈一谈。”  
“这是你的梦。”她提醒道，“我不过是入侵的旁观者而已。”这不是我该做的决定。  
过了很久，贝狄威尔缓缓点了点头。  
“我只是……没有料想到会是这样的结果。”  
立香沉默着，一大半是不知道该说什么，一小半是对他接下来要说的话感到非常好奇。  
“……已经过去很久很久了。我以为我会对这段记忆感到麻木，即使再经历多少次都不会有任何情绪波动。”  
她点点头。坐在她对面的骑士深呼吸着想要调整情绪，但也许是最终没能成功的原因，他只是低着头，看着跳动的橙黄色火焰出神。  
“那次日出之后，我一直是独自前行。直到现在，我才意识到这一点对人来说意味着什么。”贝狄威尔低声说，“现在想来，虽然时间短暂，但那确实是我 ‘活着’的几十年。在那之后……”  
……行尸走肉。逐渐腐朽、枯萎，一点一点走向被无限延长而永无降临之日的毁灭。他明白如果自己倒在半路，他的一切都不会原谅他自己；因此他别无选择，只能在漫长的旅程中尽全力维持住自己的存在，即使这要求他忘记一切，让其余的、日新月异的世界变成一片深深浅浅、模糊不清的灰色。  
立香抱着膝盖，安静地看着他。或许是相处久了，或者这几年在人类的成长过程中至关重要，她总觉得自己在向贝狄威尔靠近。这让她想到了很久之前在网上读到的东西。相互仰慕的人，最终很多习惯也会变得类似。说话的节奏，修饰语，词汇选择，一些无意识的动作。  
有着同样的习惯意味着她听得到从未被说出的那些话语。但听到只是听到而已。她几乎什么都做不到。  
她只能看着他的战友一个一个倒下，从高文开始，到卢坎为止。兄弟两人有着几乎一模一样的银发碧眼，只是卢坎的头发要短一些，五官线条更加分明，看上去比弟弟要英气一些。但他也没能看到第二天的朝阳，最后一场战争中只有一个人活了下来；生者被迫扛起名为“见证者”的这面旗帜，一路从开幕走到谢幕。  
她适时地移开视线，站起身来，伸展一下，走到他身边坐下了。她一直相信是人都有情感的，并且有些时候这些东西释放出来比压在心里要舒服很多。比如现在。  
她坐在他身边，一边看向洞口之外的世界。并不是走神，对她来说，这只是习惯一样的东西：天空意味着很多很多。这是一千五百年来唯一一个几乎没有变化的东西。  
雨在逐渐变小，但没有小到可以正常行动的程度。或许今天白天留在这里会比较合适，他们都累了。她自然地握住贝狄威尔的手，学着对方安慰她的样子，十指相扣，自己的手垫在地上，通过掌心传达体温和情感。这样做总能令她很快安下心来，但她不知道这对贝狄威尔有没有用。  
大概是有用的。手上的重量从一开始出乎意料地轻逐渐变得沉重起来，她没有收回视线，只是紧紧地握着对方的手。她很不会说话，她早就知道了。  
过了很久，贝狄威尔才抬起头：“失礼了，Master。让您看到这样的场景——”  
“不是你的错。”立香打断他，“这很正常。我有心理准备的。”  
与迦勒底失联意味着失去近乎无限的魔力储备。她知道她正一个人负担着贝狄威尔的全部魔力消耗；这稍微有些令人疲劳，但只是一个人的话，危险不大。加上贝狄威尔也不是个多么强大的英灵，唯一的宝具甚至是由两人的羁绊发动的，应该是除了梅林之外最容易带在身边的Servant了。她偷偷想着，不知道自己再认真练习下去的话能不能把他留在身边。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
“……好多了，谢谢您。”  
“那就好。”立香笑了笑，之后严肃起来，一字一顿地望着他的眼睛对他说，“请放心。”  
——我不会先你而去。无论如何。

那之后两个人好像聊了很多奇奇怪怪的事，立香依稀记得自己拖着他讲圆桌黑历史，虽然在现在位于迦勒底的圆桌骑士身上不会有用，但听听还是挺有意思的，尤其是看贝狄威尔一边回忆一边露出的十分温暖的笑容。  
也许这才是她的目的。贝狄威尔笑起来很好看。如果他能多笑笑就好了。如果自己可以让他多笑笑就好了。  
总之，最后他们说了很多天南海北的事，从古代不列颠讲到现代日本；她很庆幸自己不是个完全的NEET，好歹还能有些小故事可讲。临近朝阳，她开始昏昏沉沉起来，打着瞌睡，想强撑着听完贝狄威尔说的话，但没能成功，而是被后者看穿之后紧紧拥抱了一下，之后放在一个温暖的角落，嘱咐她好好休息，他很快就回来。  
她还记得自己一直握着他的手没有松开，直到雨过天晴，脚步声再次在山洞里响起的时候，她困到抬不起手为止。在那之后的事情更加模糊了，但她依稀记得在她彻底撑不住并坠入无梦的睡眠之前，仿佛有人在她的前额上轻轻落下了一个吻。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 咕哒梦到的是卡姆兰之战的最后，贝一个人走在尸横遍野的战场上，卢坎刚刚去世，他收拾好亲兄弟的尸体之后带着同样重伤的王在附近找了个地方让他安息，之后接上阿瓦隆之庭还剑那里的内容。  
> 希望大家吃得开心就好w  
> 时间不太清楚，总之应该是新迦勒底？咕哒意识到自己“继承”了贝的一些习惯是在虚数潜航艇上，这种感觉。羁绊等级至少在8+，没有公开确认过关系，不过明眼人都看得出来“啊是一对”这种程度。自然地跳过热恋期变成老夫老妻x很多话都已经不需要说出口了的感觉。  
> 最后：  
> 好，心里话，心里话就是想开车。  
>  ~~状态更新：在开了在开了咕咕咕咕咕~~


End file.
